vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nappa
"You know you love me as a ghost!" Nappa is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series, and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a two-time Money in the Bank holder, and is the only wrestler in VGCW history to hold the briefcase twice. He has been part of three tag teams in his career; currently The Saiyans with Vegeta, who are former Co-Op Champions, Ghost Trick with Phoenix Wright, and the Space Cowboys with Flint. He held the VGCW Championship after cashing-in on and defeating Scorpion at Challenge Tower. In Dragon Ball Z In the original Dragon Ball Z, Nappa is one of the few surviving Pure-Blooded Saiyans, and travels to Earth with Vegeta to find the Seven Dragon Balls, only to be killed by Vegeta. Twice. In Team Four Star's web-series Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Nappa is given a much more fleshed-out character, and is presented as a much more childish version than his original counterpart; he was King Vegeta's personal councillor, and studied Child Psychology (WITH A MINOR IN PAIN) at Saiyan University. He is also a self-proclaimed Pokemon Trainer, formerly spent time as a ghost haunting Vegeta, and is currently a movie producer in Hollywood. In VGCW 'Season 1: Ghostly Origins' Yaaaaay! Nappa began his VGCW career mainly as a Rumble and King of the Ring Tournament participant, in which he usually did pretty well. He also participated in a pair of matches in the tag team division along with Vegeta as part of The Saiyans, being the driving force behind that team, though it didn't really go anywhere (at first). Nappa started competing on his own in singles competition early and his first feud was a mini-feud with Zangief. Following a loss to Zangief on November 22nd, 2012, the two rematched in a Hell in a Cell match on November 25th, which Nappa won. He then added insult to injury (and displayed the first instance of him being a sore loser) by ambushing Zangief backstage later that same night, which devolved into a brawl he won as well. He also made VGCW history by being the first man to destroy the ring after suplexing Gaben from the top rope on the December 5th broadcast. This led to another mini-rivalry between the two men, their first rematch taking place in a Hell in a Cell match on December 14th, which Nappa lost. When the two were set to finally settle the score on December 19th, Nappa once again proved to be a sore loser, though he didn't ambush his opponent himself that time. Instead, he met with Gaben before their match and asked him if he'd ever played the Sega Saturn. Though Nappa would successfully arrange for Gaben's body to get battered by Segata before their match, he'd still wind up losing their match later on. 'Season 2: Turnabout Turnbuckle' Nappa then got his ass in gear and started off Season 2 with a bang, winning the Money in the Bank match held on January 1st. Yet, as big as that was, what happened later that night turned out to have even more drastic ramifications for how the season would play out: Nappa overheard a conversation between Baz McMahon and Mr. L, which led him to seek out an alliance with Phoenix Wright. Though Phoenix was initially reluctant to team up with a known goofball like Nappa, him getting knocked out backstage and then getting ambushed by Mr. L while in the ring made him realize he'd need the muscle when Nappa came out to save him and he accepted Nappa's partnership offer, which led to the birth of Ghost Trick. Nappa served as the brawn of the duo and his stint in Ghost Trick was a particularly successful one, as in addition to doing goon work like dragging Mr. McMahon out to the ring for questioning, he would also defeat Mr. L (making him the only wrestler in the league to do so), save Phoenix for a second time after he was attacked by Ezio and Gary Oak, who were working for Baz McMahon at the time, and winning a 3 versus 3 match alongside Phoenix and Solid Snake against Raphael, Ezio and Gary, being the last man remaining after pinning then-VGCW Champion Raphael. Then, during the final episode of Season 2, Nappa and Phoenix finally solved the mystery of Mr. L after Nappa ambushed Mr. L backstage to drag him to the ring, where they had laid a trap for him in the form of his brother Mario. Following the successful closing of the case, Phoenix and Nappa bade farewell to each other and parted ways. 'Season 3: Return of the BADMEN; a Briefcase Blowout' Unfortunately for Nappa, however, following up on his stellar run in Season 2 would prove difficult. Nappa and Vegeta brought back their old tag team, The Saiyans, during the first episode of Season 3, the two of them wearing pink shirts with Nappa's reading "BALDMAN" in the back, and took part in a tag team tournament where they managed to defeat Wario Ware Inc., their Round 1 opponents, before losing to Gerudo Skies. They also won their match together against GameCenter FU on 2013-02-18, but only by DQ. Then, everything started going wrong for Nappa, beginning when he finally cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase against Charles Barkley on 2013-02-28. Having sat on it for the entirety of Season 2 while he was busy with the Mr. L case, the crowd had restlessly awaited for Nappa to cash it in. When he finally did so right after Barkley had defeated Vegeta in the first round of the Great Tournament, everyone expected Nappa to make quick work of the exhausted baller, but he failed to do so and ended up losing the match, his cash-in attempt unsuccessful. Nappa then met Barkley backstage on the 2013-03-07 stream, still sore about losing his Money In the Bank to him. Though this time Nappa had only intended to vent at Barkley, Charles started pushing his buttons, trash talking him and culminating in calling him a "Saiyan Fuckin' Monkey", much to the shock of people watching. The comment made Nappa furious and a brutal fight broke out, ultimately resulting in Barkley being thrown down to the floor and being knocked unconscious. Sadly for Nappa, karmic retribution for that act would come quickly, as he had drawn against his old nemesis Gaben in the first round of the Great Tournament. Gaben was in rare form for that fight, whereas Nappa was more sluggish, which he paid for grimly when Gaben turned the tables on Nappa and suplexed him off the top rope, breaking the ring and knocking Nappa unconscious in the process. On 2013-03-12, Charles Barkley approached Nappa and apologized for his comments the previous show. Perhaps smarting about losing his MITB briefcase and his shot at winning the Great Tournament, as well as what happened the last time Nappa pursued a feud, he accepted his apology and the two men bro-hugged it out. But then, the last person Nappa would ever expect to try to settle a score with him did so. Facing off against Scorpion in an exhibition match on 2013-03-26, both men performed impressively, Nappa finally showing some of the fire that had characterized his stint in Season 2, but Scorpion still managed to win after landing a brutal DDT. While Scorpion was celebrating his victory, the intro music for the mysterious new Majin Vegeta begin playing. While both men were distracted, Vegeta came in from behind and attacked his Saiyan comrade. Nappa, bewildered by this turn of events, could only ask "Why?" as he laid defeated in the center of the ring. On 2013-04-02, an angry Nappa would confront GameCenter FU backstage while searching for his former partner. It wasn't until Nappa headed to the ring and called him out directly that the new Vegeta came to the ring. Tired of being a jobber, Vegeta had deliberately let himself fall under Dracula's spell. The prince's pride had been damaged, and his newfound power allowed him to transform into a Super Saiyan much to Nappa's shock. A brawl broke out in the ring and Nappa fought valiantly, but Majin Vegeta's new powers were too much for him to overcome as he was defeated once again. 'Season 4: Super Saiyan Training' Following his abysmal showings throughout Season 3, Nappa realized he no longer had skills and power sufficient to compete and excel in the league and went away for training during the beginning of Season 4. During his absence, Vamphound had been founded and was beginning to stir up trouble for Dracula who, outraged, called upon his minions to destroy Vamphound. While he was at first going to unleash Kefka upon them, Vegeta intervened and decided to take matters into his own hands. After defending the VGCW title from Wily, Vegeta called out Vamphound and even threatened to kill off members of the audience if they did not act but, before the massacre began, Nappa appeared in the nick of time, armed with a new golden beard thanks to his intense training. Nappa tried to reason with Vegeta one last time, but words would not pacify the Prince and the two started duking it out. Even with his newly acquired powers, however, Nappa was no match for Vegeta and was laid down for the ten count after being hit by a Demonic Rush. What happened next left the entire VGCW universe in shock: as Nappa laid on the ground, defeated, Dracula came down to the ring to finish the job, Vegeta having been reluctant in doing so. As Drac was stomping on Nappa, however, Vegeta attacked his new master and, when he was unable to defeat him in combat, detonated himself to save his friend. Though he had betrayed him, Vegeta's change of heart led Nappa to take the rest of the season off to go on a quest to gather something that would enable him to bring his dead friend back to life. Then, after the credits started rolling at the end of End Game 4, Nappa made his return to the airwaves, announcing to the camera that he had gathered the radars that he had been questing for. However, he announced it loudly enough that many other people heard him as well... 'Season 5: The Dragon Balls' Main Article: Season 5 '' In search for the Dragon Balls, Nappa had formed a friendship with Flint, who was able to symphatise with Nappa. Nappa managed to obtain the first Dragon Ball from Scorpion, and eventually collected all seven Dragon Balls by defeating the likes of Protoman, Safety Valve, and Wario Ware. This plotline formed most of Nappa's matches in Season 5, in-ring and backstage. However, at the End Game 5, Nappa went to use the Dragon Balls, but was attacked backstage! To fight the attacker, Nappa formed alliance with his competitors to defeat God Kefka. At the last moment, he was contacted by none other than Shenron, who granted Nappa's wish. He used his wish to revive Vegeta, who contributed to Kefka's defeat. Nappa's efforts were not in vain, and he was reunited with his good friend, Vegeta. 'Season 6: The Baldman Rises' Nappa reunited with Vegeta, and started to participate in tag division once again. In Season 6, The Saiyans were booked against The Dragons. This match was found to be a complete pandemonium, as Nappa mostly failed from preventing their opponent from breaking the pin. Fights occured inside and outside the ring, both teams failed their hot tags, and threw everything except for the kitchen sink. Eventually, Nappa scored a pinfall. Nappa and Vegeta would later earn a tag team title shot, after defeating Team Fortress 2, for End Game 6. However, despite theire best efforts, they were defeated by Game Center FU. 'Season 7: Rock the Dragon (and Tiger) Nappa's first match in Season 7 was a fatal-4-way against Captain Falcon, Charles Barkley, and Luigi. He eliminated Barkley and Falcon to win the match. A couple of weeks later he had a fight of bald mastadons against Sagat on March 11th. Nappa won once again, this time using a Ghost Bomber DX onto the trashcan placed in the middle of the ring. While he was in a great momentum, Nappa decided to enter the Tag-Team tournament with Vegeta on April 22nd. With Nappa scoring High Angle Scoop Slams on nearly everyone and Vegeta pulling his weight, the Saiyans defeated The DK Crew, The Practice, and The Dragons to win No. 1 Contender spot for the Co-Op Championship. By some bizarre twist of fate, Nappa would be facing Sagat at End Game 7, whom he has literally trashed few weeks ago. A week before their match, he joined Vegeta in the ring as he addressed the audience...only for the both of them to be attacked from behind by their opponents, the Co-Op Champions Shadaloo, with Nappa eating a Tiger Uppercut. At End Game 7, their chance to get revenge arrived. By once again showing the brute strength that single-handedly won the Co-Op Contenders Tournament, Nappa and Vegeta beat their opponents to a pulp, but they refused to go down. Then, when Bison tried to attack Nappa, he grabbed him to an Obamaroll to take the win, giving Nappa his first taste of Championship gold in VGCW as 1/2 of the new Co-Op Champions. '''Season 8: Co-Op Champs! After winning the Co-Op championship with his fellow Saiyan, Nappa kicked back and relaxed for a few weeks, not appearing in any major matches. The Mastadon faded into the background for awhile, but surged back onto the scene on June 10th with a three-way curtain jerk against Barret Wallace and the Heavy Weapons Guy. At first, the match seemed even with the large men exchanging blows and throws to impress the crowd. At some point during the match though, the Barbarian simply went berserk, unleashing scoop slam after scoop slam and utterly tearing his opponents apart. Before they knew it, within ten seconds of each other, Nappa had pinned both of his opponents. With this, his partner's victory on the previous Night, and the team successfully defending their titles against their first challengers, the DK Crew, with Nappa (again) scoring the winning pinfall, it's looking like the Badmen might have been on the road to being the most dominant tag team ever to hit the VGCW. Nappa assisted Vegeta in his match against Air Man, providing ringside help against the dominant machine. This would not go unnoticed by the ref, and Nappa was eventually ejected, leaving Vegeta alone and soon defeated. However, the Co-Op Champion's tendency to help out others, such as Phoenix, Flint, and Vegeta himself, would not escape the eye of The Practice. Nappa became one of the wrestlers captured and roboticized to create the new line of Robot Masters. Eventually, he was turned back to human form as Vegeta and Proto Man worked together to defeat him. 'Season 9: GhostBanker' The Saiyans briefly feuded with PK Chu for the first half of the season, even teaming up with Guile in a 6-man tag team match. Nevertheless, they dropped the belt as Nappa tapped out during the Co-Op Championship match. Later on Money in the Bank PPV, both members were booked for the Money in the Bank match, in which Nappa snatched the briefcase while Vegeta was focusing on Ganondorf, and climbed the ladder after Nappa just won it. He also tasked himself to get the Christmas Spirit going during the holiday special. With his partner Vegeta and a whole slew of wrestlers turning him down, he looked immediately to Scorpion to get him to help, since Jesus wouldn't be making an appearance this year. Try as he might, he would spend the entire show trying to get Scorpion in the Christmas spirit, but it seemed for naught. Nappa got his miracle when that potty-mouthed Dante said that Christmas was for pussies, and that he wanted to close the show. Scorpion would kick him in the throat, and exclaim to Nappa, in his own way, that he felt the spirit. "Close enough, Scorps. Close enough." And cue credits and Christmas music-- Nope, scratch that--Nappa swerved and Scooped Scorpion with Yuletide cheer, as if he was ready to cash-in. But he would not, as not only would he argue with the referee that ran in, the show would end with Duke Nukem assaulting the ref, and the two staring each other down. The reason? Duke didn't feel that alien-scum like Nappa deserved a chance to cash-in at any time, perhaps referencing the big night when Red and Scorpion would face each other for the Championship, and he re-iterated that the only way he'd let Nappa cash-in would be after he took him out. And so Nappa would offer his briefcase in a Ladder match, stating that whoever won at End Game 9 would-- But there would BE no waiting until End Game 9, Duke announced as he interrupted Nappa's promo. He was saving End Game 9 squarely for his tournament match, and he'd take Nappa out now. But he forgot one thing: Nappa wanted this a lot more. A collision atop the ladder, a stare down, and a throttling punch back down to the mat made Duke reconsider his threats, as Nappa won and clung onto his MitB briefcase. And so, Nappa and his briefcase would continue to haunt the the championship battle at End Game 9. Whether it would be Red or Scorpion who become/remain the VGCW Champion, they would have to fear the 'ghost' waiting to steal away with their belt. Or not. While Scorpion would defend his title, Nappa was nowhere to be seen. Was he scared of blowing it again? Was he scared of Scorpions skull face? Or was something else preventing a cash in? Season X: The (Brief) Era of the Mastodon Nappa made make his Season X Debut against Mike Haggar on March 31st, his first Vanllia singles match in over a year. While Haggar put up a good fight at first, he went down to a single Ghost Bomber DX. At Challenge Tower, Nappa did what many hoped he had done at End Game 9: Cash in. After Scorpion had taken down the gauntlet, Nappa took advantage of the heavy beating the final challenger Snake had put onto Scorpion. There were no Senzu beans left for the Ninja. Almost immediately in the match, Scorpion performed a comeback sequence, threw Nappa out of the ring, and gave Nappa a DDT through Table-San. Like Chiatzou blowing up on his back, this would be no deterrent for Nappa, who immediately got back up and entered the ring, hitting Scorp with a new Finisher: a Leg-trap Spinebuster. The surprise of the new move would not bring Scorpion down, who continued to fight, pushing Nappa to his very limits, but it simply was not enough. Nappa rallied, and delivered the final blow to Scorpion's eternal reign: A Ghost Bomber DX. Nappa had done the impossible. He had beaten Scorpion. Where twelve others had failed, the Saiyan Warrior had succeeded. He was the new VGCW Champion. The next week Nappa celebrated, and in the process, add a stipulation to the Royal Rumble match to determine his first challenger: The man who eliminated the number 20 entrant would also be part of the title match. Guile was the one to do this, but the actual winner of the match proved to be Ebisumaru. Nappa's first challengers could not be any different from each other, and Nappa's first test as champion will be a tough one. On March 19th, the triple threat headline match began and Nappa demonstrated his strength all throughout - even performing an impressive toss-up chokeslam on Guile. However, the Mastodon's wild stipulation came back to bite him. Ebisumaru, having taken a heavy beating from the start of the match, performed a last-ditch Burning Hammer on the champion and Guile quickly stole the pin before the Ninja could catch his breath. As quickly as it began, the era of the Mastodon was over. God damn it, Nappa. Nappa and Vegeta were later seen before Endgame X, threatening to stop Nightmare Gabe with the powerful Fusion technique by becoming the mighty Vegappa. However, the genre savvy Nightmare simply attacked the Saiyans before they could transform, leaving them battered in the ring. Only then did Nappa suggest they should have probably transformed BEFORE coming out. GOD DAMN IT NAPPA. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery AlReZ.gif|Nappa was responsible for the first ring break in VGCW L6EBT.png|All right yeah! Come on! Sing this! Clap, clap baby clap! PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG nappacrazy.png|Shit is getting crazy JoDpN24.png|No! Not Gaben! reallyreal.jpg Whyvegeta.png|Scorpion wonders: "Vegeta.... why??" (thanks THQuality) Dat beard.png|SSJ Nappa, dat beard. 1133461.jpg|What fans expect SSJ3 Nappa to look like. nappafalconcatch.gif|Vegeta! Look! I learned a new move! LOOK VEGETA.jpg HEY VEGETA I'M NAKED.png|HEY VEGETA, I'M NAKED Category:VGCW Champion